1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for recording audio and video data, more particularly to an audio video recording device, such as a video camera, capable of applying different coding techniques to an inputted moving image data and recording the moving image data differently coded at a time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the digital video cameras are increasingly widespread among consumers very rapidly, and there are now different ways of viewing video images obtained by the cameras. The video images may be reproduced on the digital video cameras per se or viewed on televisions via media as conventionally done. A unique way to enjoy video images gaining popularity is various video-sharing websites on the Internet where viewers post their video images to share them with other website viewers.
When a website viewer wants to post any data recorded in his digital video camera on one of these video-sharing websites, he conventionally has to convert the video files recorded by the digital video camera using a personal computer into any format suitable for the video-sharing website. Then, he needs to set up the Internet environment before he actually posts the video images on the Internet website.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for converting moving images, wherein lengthy moving image data to be transmitted through a mobile telephone is segmented by video codec and file size suitably for a destination of the data.